


Someone help us ('cause we're doing our best)

by marina



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/marina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For no_tags. Prompt: Brendon's not sure he's gay, Spencer and Ryan are sure they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone help us ('cause we're doing our best)

Spencer should have known this was a bad idea.

The thing about being in a band with people like Ryan and Brendon is that half the time he's trying to catch up with all the amazing shit they do, and the other half he's trying to make sure they don't push each other so far our of their comfort zones one of them ends up snapping. Well, no, okay, that only amounts to like, ninety percent of his time – there are actually times when Spencer gets to hang out with Jon, alone, frequently in the presence of weed.

Except currently Ryan and Brendon are making out right in front of him, which is just not something his brain is ready to process.

Ryan's hand is buried in Brendon's hair and Brendon makes a whimpery little sound when Ryan pressed him up against the wall of their hotel room. Spencer can no longer remember why he ever thought this might be a bad idea. Brendon's hands roam Ryan's back, idly and unhurriedly, which is weird because it’s Brendon. It suddenly hits Spencer that what he’s seeing is Brendon overwhelmed and it’s like a hot coil of lust

As soon as Brendon’s hands touch the edge of Ryan's shirt it's like Ryan takes it as a cue. He breaks the kiss and grabs Brendon's t-shirt, tugging it over his head. Brendon emerges with messy hair and parted lips and eyes wide and hungry.

"Yeah, I can see this is going to be a real dilemma for you," Ryan says, before sinking to his knees and unzipping Brendon's jeans.

Brendon pants and his head connects with the wall with a thud and Spencer winces in sympathy but then Ryan's pulling Brendon's dick out of his underwear and Brendon moans and locks eyes and Spencer and goes, "Spence, come on."

Spencer's still standing near the entrance to the room – being the one who'd double checked that the door was locked – apparently completely frozen except for his dick. He's so hard he's afraid walking might not actually be possible right now.

"Um," Spencer says as Ryan takes the head in his mouth and hollows out his cheeks and Brendon moans louder, eyes shut, fingers sliding into Ryan’s hair and oh, shit, Ryan hates that. He hasn't had the chance to wash his hair since the venue and he hates it when people mess with his hair when it’s full of product. Brendon knows that as well as Spencer does, but apparently he's too caught up or something. Shit.

Before Ryan has a chance to bite down on something delicate Spencer's next to Brendon, sliding his palms into Brendon's, twining their fingers above Ryan's head. Brendon's moaning again, quiet and steady, and Ryan shoots Spencer an annoyed look but otherwise seems to be enjoying himself. Ryan is amazing at giving head as long as you don't touch his fucking hair when it’s got stuff in it.

Brendon's lips are slightly puffy and shiny with spit and Spencer leans in for a kiss before he knows what he's doing. Brendon kisses back desperately, one hand coming to rest on the back of Spencer's head, and the other sneaking down Spencer's body, going straight for his cock. Fuck.

Spencer's eyes fly open and he finds Brendon staring at him, his hand suddenly frozen on Spencer's waistband. "Yeah?" Brendon says, as though he’s trying to encourage Spencer, to make sure Spencer's on board. It's totally fucking ridiculous – Spencer is the last person in this room who should be needing encouragement.

A week ago Brendon had said, "So, how did you guys know?" and Ryan, who'd been putting on his make up in front of the vanity in the green room, put down the eyeliner and stared at the two of them sitting on the couch.

"Like, that you were into guys?"

Ryan had said, "I don't know, my first hint was the whole liking cock thing," before Spencer could say anything.

And then there had been the show and a radio interview and a long night spent on the bus and eventually Brendon had said, "Because I'd kind of like to try that sometime? And I'd… I'd really like it if it was with you guys, you know? Just for a first time. Just to see if I'd like it at all." And that time Spencer had said, "Wow, that is a really bad idea."

And then he'd turned to look at Ryan, expecting to see agreement and maybe that very special eyeroll Ryan usually reserved for these kinds of Brendon situations, but instead Ryan had seemed… torn. And Spencer had said, "You can't be serious.”

But Ryan had done that shrugging thing he does and said, "I wouldn't mind."

And that was when Spencer had realized everyone in his band was out of their fucking minds and went to hang out with Jon for the rest of the day. Because the thing is, yes, he and Ryan had grown up together, and had their first time for pretty much everything - sex related and not - together, and that had been fucking fantastic. But Brendon was the guy who wasn’t sure how to put on a condom when they’d first otten their record deal. He still giggled his way through most of his own sex-realted stories. Spencer was pretty sure there was potential for epic badness in introducing Brendon to his and Ryan’s “Fuck, didn’t we try that when we were 14?” standard dynamic. A gentle and not freak-out-inducing first time would probably not be what they’d end up with.

Except for how currently Brendon's hand is clumsily undoing Spencer's jeans and pushing into his underwear and, fuck, wrapping itself around Spencer's cock and okay, so far Spencer has to admit it’s been going pretty easy.

"Fuck," Spencer says, and Ryan looks up, mouth stretched around Brendon's cock. Spencer can tell when the hand in his pants registers by how Ryan’s eyes seem to settle into a smile.

"Good?" Brendon says, breathy and open, practically panting from Ryan's efforts.

"Yeah," Spencer says and swallows before adding, "You're a natural."

Brendon chokes on a giggle, groaning as Ryan pulls off and keeps only the head of Brendon's cock in his mouth. Spencer knows that trick – it's when Ryan alternates between licking the slit and sucking extra hard until you're a whimpering mess. Spencer has no idea who taught him that move but he's always wanted to thank them.

Brendon's hand on Spencer's dick goes slack, his eyes practically glaze over and Spencer says, "Ry," not because he wants to warn Ryan but because Ryan should see this, should be pressed up against Brendon's face the way Spencer is. Brendon looks like he's about to melt into the wall. Ryan takes it as a warning anyway though, because Spencer can see his hand disappearing somewhere between Brendon's legs and then Brendon's yelling and grabbing at Spencer's pants and biting his lip and shuddering all over.

After a few breaths Ryan pulls off, licking his lips like the fucking evil bastard he is – no one can resist Ryan Ross looking up at them and licking his lips with a smile after he's just given them an amazing blowjob. No one. One day Ryan's going to use that power to take over the world or something and humanity will not stand a chance.

"So, any insights yet?" Ryan says, looking up at Brendon.

"I really like getting blowjobs," Brendon says with a stupid grin, because apparently his brain goes completely offline once he comes.

"Why sex with girls hasn't worked out for you so far is a genuine mystery to me," Ryan says.

Brendon laughs, finally catching his breath. "Fuck you, Ryan." He grabs Spencer's hand and drags him to the bed. Which, hey, Spencer has no objections to.

Brendon helps him get his pants off before practically throwing Spencer onto the mattress. "I am fucking amazing at giving head," Brendon says, climbing on the bed and looking at Ryan.

"Wait, how many blowjobs have you actually giv--" Spencer manages to say before Brendon wraps his hot, God, fucking hot mouth around his cock and sinks down, pressing his tongue to the underside as he goes.

Spencer doesn't howl, but it's a near thing. Instead he settles into a litany of "fuck" and "Brendon" and fists his hands in the sheets. Brendon's thumb gently massages Spencer's balls as his mouth bobs up and down on Spencer's cock. Spencer feels something in his guts twist and tangle, and fuck, he is about thirty seconds away from coming.

"Whoa, seriously?" Ryan says from somewhere nearby and Spencer turns his head to see Ryan, naked and hard, sitting back on his knees next to Spencer's thighs, idly stroking his erection. "You're a wunderkind at cocksucking, too?"

Brendon doesn't pause for comments, instead continuing on his quest to suck out Spencer's brain through his penis. "Brendon," Spencer says, surprising himself with how breathless he sounds. "You might wanna…" but he doesn't get to finish the warning because suddenly Ryan's fingers dig into Brendon's hair and he drags Brendon off Spencer's cock, what the fuck.

"What the fuck, Ryan!" Spencer exclaims, as Ryan practically assaults Brendon's mouth, kissing him like he'd be devouring him if he could. He draws away after a few seconds and stares at Brendon, both of them breathing hard.

"How many guys have you fucked?" Ryan asks quietly. Brendon doesn't answer and Ryan's fingers tighten in his hair. "How many?" he repeats, even quieter this time.

"A few," Brendon breaths out.

Ryan's eyes widen. "Then why…" his voice remains quiet, but it's a different quiet this time. It's the quiet-before-everything-explodes, which Spencer is intimately familiar with and fuck, fuck, it's all coming back to him now about how he knew this could end up being a really, really bad idea.

"Shut up," Spencer says. "Just shut the fuck up, Ryan." He sits up on the bed and grabs Brendon's arm. "Brendon, come here." He tugs and Brendon breaks eye contact with Ryan, steps out of whatever magnetic field they've got going and straddles Spencer, Brendon’s flaccid cock settling against Spencer's hard on.

Spencer kisses him and Brendon's hand goes down to Spencer's cock, starting up a languorous rhythm and Spencer groans against Brendon's lips.

"You want us? I mean, you want us?" Ryan's voice says from behind Brendon's shoulder, and then he's next to them, sitting back on his knees again, staring at the two of them as Brendon licks down Spencer's neck.

"Seriously?" Ryan says.

"Seriously, Ryan," Spencer says, annoyed, because yes, there are great and important revelations here and it's going to take them a while to catch on and they’ve absolutely got to talk about this at some point but right now Spencer is owed a fucking orgasm.

Ryan turns the full range of his outrage at Spencer. "Don't act like you knew all about this shit! He fucking lied to us!"

Brendon pauses in the task of kissing Spencer's collar bone, though thankfully his hand keeps up its rhythm. "Yeah," he says, looking at Ryan, "Sorry about that."

"What, you couldn't just come out and tell us what you wanted like a normal person?" Ryan says, but it's annoyed instead of angry. Spencer gasps again as Brendon does something with his thumb that is pretty much the most amazing thing ever and Ryan licks his lips, already looking distracted. Spencer knows how his brain works. He can't be stay angry when Spencer's right there, being jerked off by fucking Brendon.

"Hey, so," Spencer says, and Brendon locks eyes with him again. "I think I'm gonna--" He doesn't finish because Brendon's lips find his, gentle and unhurried this time, licking and nipping as Spencer shudders, gasps and comes, everything rushing through him like a current, and collapses back on the bed.

When he opens his eyes a few seconds later Brendon's looking genuinely conflicted. "Look, I'm sorry. I just… I didn't lie to you guys. All right, maybe I lied a little," he adds after Ryan glares at him. "But I just didn't want to make this…" he swallows. "I didn't want to make this into a big deal. I didn't want you guys to feel… I mean, this is just a one time thing, right? I just wanted to have this one time when we could--"

It suddenly dawns on Spencer how very clueless all three of them are capable of being.

"God, everyone in this band is an idiot," Spencer says, annoyed at himself, most of all. He spends so much of his time paying attention to people despite himself, how is it something this obvious managed to slip by? Fuck it, he's blaming this one on Ryan.

"I want you," Spencer says, looking at Brendon. "Ryan wants you." He doesn't even look at Ryan to make sure. Spencer will personally strangle him if Ryan voices any stupid objections. "This doesn't have to be a one time thing unless you want it to be." Spencer's pretty sure that’s not what Brendon wants. Considering he's probably spent weeks if not months (if not years, God, how long has Spencer been blind to this?) mooning over them and making up excuses and looking for the perfect time, he's pretty sure Brendon's not after some random one night stand.

Brendon's eyes practically shimmer. He leans down and kisses Spencer, burying his hands in Spencer's hair, and Spencer's hands wrap around his back, holding Brendon close. Yeah, probably this isn't going to be the last time.

"You know, that's all great and wonderful and all," Ryan says. "But there are three of us in this bed and two of us have already had orgasms."

Brendon smiles against Spencer's lips.

"I'm just saying," Ryan says. "Some of us are not in the happy afterglow place yet."

Spencer lets go of Brendon's back and Brendon rises, looking back at Ryan.

"But we could be convinced," is the last thing Ryan manages to say before Brendon pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
